Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a displaying device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image displaying device and an image displaying method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the field of stereoscopic displaying technology, an auto-stereoscopic displaying device can present a three dimensional (3D) image even though a viewer does not wear a 3D glass. As a result, the auto-stereoscopic displaying device has been gradually recognized as a better stereoscopic displaying technology. The most common auto-stereoscopic displaying device may apply a lenticular lens to project different images to different view angles. When a left eye and a right eye of a viewer are in two different view angles, the viewer can perceive a 3D image effect because of the binocular disparity between the image received by the right eye and the image received by the left eye.
However, when multiple viewers view the auto-stereoscopic displaying device from different view angles, the auto-stereoscopic displaying device can merely provide a consistent 3D image effect to each of the viewers, and cannot provide customized 3D image effects to the respective viewers with different 3D image effects.